Say Ok
by Rolyn
Summary: Coordinators across the regions are invited to a special Party. What will happen when May gets the wrong idea and is given the oppertunity to sing how she feels for a certain emerald eyed rival of hers? Songfic


Okay, well I really like this song so I thought why not put it in my first story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens

**Say Ok**

It was a fabulous Saturday evening in Magenta City where a dinner dance was being held for Coordinators across the regions. May Maple had only received her invite two days before just as her friend Brianna and her newest friends Dawn and Zoey. Everyone looked amazing especially the Beautiful May.

"Isn't this Party great May?" Dawn asked

"Yea, completely!"

May scanned the room in search for a certain green haired, emerald eyed coordinator. After a good minute of searching she found him on the dance floor with a girl May couldn't identify.

"Dawn, who's that?" May asked pointing at the girl.

"Oh, that's Sikio. Hm, looks like she got what she wants." Dawn Muttered

"Huh?"

"Well Sikio has been after Drew for months."

May felt her heart sink and she managed to hold back tears. 'He couldn't possibly like he? Wait…why do I care?' She sighed heavily as the music stopped and the MC got a hold of the mic.

"Ok, it's time for open mic!" She announced.

She scanned the crowd then stopped when she came across May.

"You! C'mon on up and show us what you got."

May's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head franticly.

"No, no! I couldn't possibly-"

"Go May!" Dawn encouraged pushing her a little.

May timidly made her way to the mic and had no choice but to choose a song. 'I guess I'll sing what I feel.' The music began and she took a deep breath as she looked out upon her audience who had all their attention focused on her. She locked eyes with Drew who was smirking in a pleased way, then immediately looked away as she began to sing.

May: _You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naïve with my heart._

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks…_

May looked out into the audience again and noticed everyone smiling at her. She smiled softly then continued.

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seein you _

_If I can't be you're only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (Say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok)_

_Say Ok_

She locked eyes with Drew again to notice that he lost his smug smirk and gained an intentive look. 'Is he actually paying attention?' She smiled in a bittersweet way and she could've sworn that she saw him smile too.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep callin up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seein you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe. (Feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try and make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (Say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you sick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok. Don't run away, don't run away)_

The music began to go into a bridge and May held the mic and closed her eyes as she really got into it.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you won't be shy_

_Will you wipe away my tears?_

_Will you hold me closer?_

Everyone began to clap at the not May hit perfectly. She smiled softly then continued her performance as the clapping died down.

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try and make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (Say alright)_

_Will you say ok (say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok)_

_Say Ok_

_(Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Oh_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok, don't run away)_

_Will you say ok?_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok)_

Everyone erupted into applause for the young brunette as she took a bow. The MC-whose name is not important-came on the stage and capped as well.

"Beautiful." Was all she said

May blushed a light tinge of scarlet, thanked her then got off the stage.

"Oh my gosh May, your voice is perfect!" Dawn cooed

"Thanks."

"I agree with your friend May. Your voice is pretty good." Came a cool voice.

May froze and turned around on the ball of her foot to come face to face with her green haired rival.

"T-Thanks Drew." She stuttered while Dawn giggled.

"I'm just gonna go now! See ya later May." She announced walking away from the two of them. May stood there feeling awkward and Drew broke the silence.

"What possessed you to choose that song?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…I don't know...it's a good song…I guess." She mumbled still feeling very awkward. "So where's your friend?" she added referring to Sikio.

"Sikio? I lost her somewhere, thank God."

"You mean you don't like her?"

Drew shook his head. 'Boy do I feel stupid' she thought as her cheeks grew hot.

"I like someone else. She's simple naïve, but she still has my full attention.

May's heart began to pound as she thought back to the beginning of the song. 'But I'm still naïve with my heart…'

"Oh…"

"Yea, I think you know her."

"I-I do?"

"Mm-hmm"

May scanned through all the possible girls she knew only to be torn from her thoughts by the fragrance of a flower. Drew had in fact presented her with a perfect blood red rose. She gratefully accepted it and smiled an innocent smile.

"Thanks."

Drew just flicked his hair in response and took a step forward towards her.

"Think nothing of it, oh and by the way if you see the girl I'm talking about…." He began.

May looked at him expectantly but wasn't really ready for what happened next. Drew had leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss didn't last more than five seconds but it didn't matter to either of them.

"Tell her I said ok…"

With that, he walked away. Once out of earshot May let out a squeal of happiness.

"I'll make sure he gets the message…."

**The End**

**Me:** that wuz so ka-ute!

**May:** Yea I know!

**Me&May:** (Squealing and giggling)

**Drew: **Pleas Review….dumb girls

**Me&May:** What!?! Do you have anything else to say!?!

**Drew: **(backs away) No…


End file.
